Blue lagoon Kidge au
by Fanfic imagination
Summary: After the two young kids are on a island they both will experience life, death, love and birth. I know it's from that song but they are kind of similar though. Warning on one part that will make you cry.
1. Chapter 1

Blue lagoon au with some changes.

As the group of people are off to on a ship to sail off to go back home, there was a young boy that was playing on the side of the ship." Keith! Get back here! Your going to get hurt." It was his brother Shiro, as he was his guardian to protect him. " You can't climb on the rails of the ship when it's moving." " sorry big brother, but why is that coming with us?" Keith said as he pointed to the little girl that he was holding." I promise her family that she'll be home safely. It's sad that Mathew could have been stayed with us." Unfortunately Katherine's brother wouldn't travel home since he was stuck with studies that was far in Europe, so he trusted Shiro being his friend to care for his toddler sister.

"Akashi, was that?!" Katherine or Katie from what her brother calls her, pointed at the side of the ship and saw sharks. "Those are sharks Katie. They eat fishes." " and annoying girls! Raw!" That scared her as she held on to Shiro," Keith be nice. It's not true Katie, he's just scaring you." He was pouting since he thinks Katie was taking his brothers attention. " maybe you two should play together. What do think?" Before the boy replied a explosion erupted and everyone screamed as all the people are trying to runaway from the smoke and toxic fumes. Shiro had got the two kids with him and found a boat in time as they hop on and got away till it exploded again.

Once the damage was done the Shiro looked around to see where the survivors were. But sadly he didn't see them. Katie was crying and Keith had to try to calm her down." Shiro, what's going to happen now?" This was bad as they don't know where to go." There's boxes there maybe we can find something useful. Help me get the ones floating by Keith" as they did some wasn't useful but to a few was clothes and random stuff. But Shiro got some canteen of fresh water. Enough to help them. Till then, they were stuck on boat just tired and scared. " keef?" Said Katie " are we going to be okay?" She held his arm to protect her.

Keith looked at Shiro not knowing what to say to her. Shiro went over and held her and his little brother close as their dad did." Look no matter what happens I'll protect you guys. Okay? Look over there." " The sun ?" "Yes but look at the reflection in the water." " it's so pretty." Katie's face lit up with a small glimpse of joy.

Shiro tries to stay calm and hopes that they will get out of this boat to find some land soon.

note from the writer.

The age of Pidge is like 4 and Keith is 7 in this story. So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting on the boat as Shiro looks through the boxes that they got from the wreckage from the ship. Hopefully finding something to help them survive. Katie was just looking at the water and feeling sad. " I found a canteen. Should be enough water to drink for all of us." "Why can't we drink the sea water?"" Shea water has sodium, brother said it's bad." Shiro looked at Katie surprised that Matthew was teaching his little sister these things."She's right". "She's a weirdo. And probably her fault too." Keith was annoyed by Katie being smart. She was about to cry as Shiro calmed her down.

" He didn't mean that, nothing is your fault. We're all tired and thirsty. So here take one sip...it should last up till we find a ship or land." They drink some water and Keith just looked around as he wanted his brother to know he's responsible man. And from the look of it he saw an island.

"Shiro! There's land!" Keith yelled as he pointed to the island." What?! Land! Where saved! Get the ores we have to get this boat heading there." As Keith and Katie handed the ores to Shiro as he got paddling towards the island.

They finally got to the island Shiro and Keith got down on the sand, as he turned to help Katie down Keith ran off. " Keith! We have to stay together!" He gets Katie's hand;"stay close to me." They went after him as he yelled out his name thru the palm trees and leafs. "Keith! We have to stay together!" As they see a stream the followed it to a waterfall and sees him. " Shiro, I found fresh water to drink!" " Keith you know you can't run off like that. You had us worried.""I'm sorry Shiro. I just thought I'd find something for us." Shiro looked at him and rubs his head. He was worried since he is his only brother he has." Well let's fill the canteen. Where's Katie?" She walked to Shiro with something white. " Akashi, is this okay?"she hands it to him. But this scared Shiro as it was a skull.

"where did you get this Katie?" He said in worry, she pointed to a tree with a hole that is full of skulls. "Okay we have to get the water and head to the sand. Let's go." He picked her up and takes Keith's hand and walked quickly out of there. Cause who ever or what ever was in this island must be dangerous. "What's wrong Shiro?" Keith look up at him. Shiro didn't want to tell his brother cause he didn't want to frighten him.

" Look since we are stuck here on this island it's best to next to sands where we might see a ship." "Will da ship take us home?" Katie asked as Shiro gently put her down." Yes, but it may take time. So let's get what we can find and pull it up to shore. Just stay close to Keith." So they looked to find any abandoned cargo and trunks from the ship.

Katie found one and opened it, but only had clothes that seemed to belonged to some female passenger. Shiro and Keith got a trunk , but only had random things like photo albums and old mans pipe along with clothes. So far the only thing was useful was some buckets that floated by, perfect to get some water from pure river.

As they gathered all the things they heard Katie's stomach growling. Obviously they realized they were hungry too," akashi I'm hungry." "Don't worry Katie, I'll find something to eat." He looked around wondering if there was any to help their situation. He sees Keith with a stick poking the sand, which gave him a idea. As he gathered the large tree branches and with a pocket knife he kept and carved the ends with a sharp point to make a wooden spears. Katie looked over a picture of her family, wondering if they are going to find them. Keith walked over to Katie noticed how she's doing, he looked over at Shiro as he signaled him to talk to her. He kneeled next to Katie." Don't worry, my big brother and I will protect you. And make sure we find a way home." "Weally?" "Really, pinky promise." He held his pinkie finger to her as he held hers. "Pinkie promise." She smiled happily. " now let's get some sticks to make a fire to cook fish!" " yay!" They go off to gather sticks.

As it became night time they set up a fire as they ate the fish Shiro caught. They ate happily together, it was a calm night as the they saw the stars in the sky. Katie pointed at the night sky," look how many stars up there!" Keith looked up, amazed that there are so many up there." Wow, I didn't think there be many." " well there are more in the sky. There's a point to see a picture." " like what?" " I found a cat." I don't see it."" Well if you connect the stars you have a picture" " that's hard to even do." "Just got to concentrate, Keith." It was like a family dinner, even though it was usually Keith and Shiro, but this was great to make Katie calm. Thought, Shiro wonders how long this will last till anyone goes looking for them. As they finished eating the kids fell asleep as he was up looking at the woods, whatever is in there he was not going to let anything happen to them.


End file.
